


Story Synopsis/Idea : Paradise Found

by Phillydogg



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Future Fic, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillydogg/pseuds/Phillydogg
Summary: Derek Hale is an Alpha again, and has assembled a pack of his own. While they are travelling the country looking for territory to claim, they decide to visit Beacon Hills. Derek is surprised to find that Stiles no longer lives there. When Derek visits with the Sheriff, he suggests that Derek and his Pack visit Stiles. He knows that Stiles would love to see them. When Derek and the Pack visit Stiles a few days later, he can't help but wonder if Stiles has found Derek his perfect home.
Relationships: Cora Hale/Isaac Lahey, Danny Mahealani/Jackson Whittemore, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Jordan Parrish/Stiles Stilinski, Laura Hale/Jordan Parrish, Malia Tate/Kira Yukimura
Comments: 3
Kudos: 108





	Story Synopsis/Idea : Paradise Found

Derek has become an Alpha again, and he has put together a pack. (Derek, Cora, Peter, Isaac, Jackson, Danny, and Kira) He needs his own territory though, so he and his pack set off on a driving tour of the USA.

Eventually they make their way to California, and decide to go to Beacon Hills and visit Scott. Derek is surprised when he finds out that Stiles and Lydia no longer live in Beacon Hills. Lydia lives on the East Coast, and Stiles lives on an island off the coast of Washington state. Noah tells Derek that he and his pack should drive up and visit Stiles. He knows that Stiles would love to see them, and he has a big old house so there is lots of room. In fact, Noah tells Derek that when he retires in a few more years, that he's going to move up there to be with Stiles. Malia and Kira reunite, and she decides to tag along with them for the trip to visit Stiles. (Malia and Scott are no longer a couple.)

They have to take a ferry to get to Stiles' Island, Fawn Island, and as they drive off the ferry the see and drive through a lovely small village. There's an old fashioned mover theatre with a large marquee, library, city hall, book store, and various touristy shops and restaurants. They also notice a lot of people coming out of the shops and waving at them as they drive by. Kira, Isaac, and Danny wave back. They follow Noah's directions to Stiles home, driving about 20 miles through rolling hills, farmland, and forest. A pair of Raven's flies next to them through the drive. They turn off onto a gravel road and it dead ends into Stiles' home. It is a lovely Victorian house with a wraparound porch and it looks to be three floors. The outside of the house has the first two stories painted taupe, and the third is painted grey. The trim and railings are white and the yard is beautifully landscaped. There are multiple flower beds on the property with flowers of all colors. Next to the house is a large field with what appear to be multiple fruit trees. Stiles is waiting for them on the porch. Derek notices the ravens flying off as they stop their vehicles, and Stiles yells out to them "Thanks guys!"

As everyone gets out of their vehicles, Stiles greets them all warmly with hugs. Everyone compliments Stiles on his home and he explains it's history: The house has been here for over 100 years. While he was in college he used to train here every summer with the Spark that used to own the property. She had no children or family, so when she died she left Stiles everything. He now owns the house and 120 acres of land - mostly woods. Stiles takes out behind the house and they see that his property gently slopes down to the ocean. Stiles tells them that dinner is ready, and they all go inside. A lovely dinner is had and Stiles has enough room for everyone to sleep. The next morning over breakfast, Stiles explains the island to them. Everyone who lives on the island (about 1,500 people) are all supernatural or supernatural friendly. The Nemeton on the island won't allow anyone to live there who isn't. Stiles explains that he is the protector of the Nematon. As Stiles begins his tour of the island, he takes them back into the village for lunch where they are joined by Jordan Parrish. Jordan is the new chief of police for the island. Derek can tell by their scent that Jordan and Stiles have a sexual relationship, and he's surprised to realize that he feels jealous. When he asks about it later, Stiles just chuckles and says that he and Jordan are just 'fuck buddies".

A number of locals come out to be introduced to the Alpha and his pack, commenting that it's lovely to have a pack on the island again. When the pack is back in their cars, Stiles explains that there has not been a pack in residence on the island in decades, and that the town was very excited about their visit. Werewolves are protectors and guardians and considered a much needed part of a healthy supernatural community. The locals are obviously hoping that the Hale Pack will stay. As Stiles shows them more of the island, he heads out beyond his property. The next parcel of land is a bed and breakfast inn, then a little village/art colony with about a dozen shops for local artisans. Just past those on the tip of the island is an old lighthouse. 

As a few days go by, the pack splits up into different sub-groups to go exploring on their own. Derek notices that he often hears Stiles exercising in the early mornings, then going for a run. Derek decides to join him one morning, and comes downstairs to see a sweaty, shirtless Stiles doing sit ups in an exercise room that Derek had not noticed before. Stiles looks amazing. He is absolutely ripped. He doesn't have big gym muscles like Derek, but he has a great set of pecs, biceps, and shoulders plus a nice 6 pack of abs. Derek tells Stiles that he looks great and Stiles blushes. He explains to Derek how he mostly uses his own body weight for his exercises rather than free weights. Derek thinks that Stiles' body is better than Jackson's, and is amused to realize that Jackson will be pissed off when he sees this.

Stiles asks Derek if he'd like to run with him, and Derek goes. They run through the woods on Stiles' land, and there are assorted trails. One trail has an obstacle course, which is a lot of fun. This become's a daily thing that Stiles and Derek do together. The pack will sometimes join in too. At one point during a run, an injured deer with a hurt leg hobbles across the path in front of them. Stiles halts their run, approaching the deer speaking soothingly. He touches the injured leg, his hands glow, and the leg is healed. The deer bounds away. Derek is shocked and asks Stiles what happened. Stiles explains that his spark is a spark of nature. He can heal plants and animals. He demonstrates to Derek why the trails are so well maintained and root free by having a tree uproot itself and move six feet to the left before re-rooting itself into the ground. 

He also explains that his spark is much more powerful on this island than it is off of it due to his link to the Nematon. He can communicate with animals somewhat. They can understand him but can't really speak to him. They just understand each other. He mentions one particular squirrel that tends to bitch at him and throw acorns at him. He still doesn't know what he did to that squirrel. He can also concentrate and see through the eyes of any animal on the island. That is how he usually knows whenever a hunter is on the island. In terms of plants, just being in Stiles vicinity makes them healthier and more productive. There are a group of wood sprites living in the woods that care for his fruit trees. If he ever sees a basket of fruit on the porch, it is from the sprites. There are also a tribe of brownies that take care of Stiles lawn and house exterior in exchange for Stiles letting them live undisturbed on his property. Back at the house, Stiles takes Derek into a barn, and he discovers that it is a workshop where Stiles makes beautiful pieces of furniture. His customers are mainly island residents, but he's been playing with the idea of opening a store in town. 

After a few weeks of visiting, Derek asks Stiles if he would mind it if the pack moved to the island. Stiles beams and tells Derek that he would love it if the pack stayed. It feels good having Derek near. Derek talks to his pack. They love the island and would like to stay. Malia also requests to join Derek's pack. She'd like to be with her family, and stay with Kira. Derek accepts her joyfully. Now they just need to find a place to live and jobs. They can't impose on Stiles forever. The next morning when Derek tells Stiles of the pack decision, Stiles points across the field to a large house in the distance. He says that it is the Bed and Breakfast that he spoke of days earlier. He thinks the owner might want to sell the place and retire.

The pack goes to look at the place. It turns out to be a nice old house. They would need to expand it some and remodel and update it, but nothing too bad. The only drawback is that there isn't much land attached. Stiles reminds Derek that his land is next to it and that Derek's pack could have free reign over it. Also, the entire island would basically be Hale territory. Derek immediately makes an offer on the property, and negotiations begin. Derek puts Peter in charge of drawing up plans for the expansion and remodel. (Peter is an architect.) The other Beta's are looking into jobs. Stiles suggests to Derek that the pack should gather and go meet the Nematon.

After they gather, it's about a 30 minute hike from Stiles' house to the Nematon. They walk through the woods towards the center of the island until they come upon a meadow. In the middle of the meadow is a stone structure that looks remarkably like Stonehenge. In the middle of the stone structure is a huge tree, the Nematon. Stiles explains that only supernatural folk can see the Nematon, and asks that everyone bow as they enter the stone structure. Stiles introduces all of the pack to the Nematon, then pauses and listens for a second before turning to them. Stiles informs them that the Nematon wishes to speak to them through him. Stiles eyes start to glow white, and when he speaks his voice sounds like many people speaking in unison. Nematon Stiles asks the pack if they will protect the island, its people, and the Nematon itself. The pack vows to do so. The Nematon then asks the members of the Hale bloodline to step forward. Derek, Peter, Cora, and Malia step forward. Nematon Stiles then turns to Jackson and asks him to join his father, sister, and cousins. Everyone is stunned, but Jackson steps forward and all the Hales hug him. Nematon Stiles then speaks to the Hales, thanking them for their generations of service to the Beacon Hills Nemeton, and how their family name is homored among all Nematons. To thank them for their service to the island, the Nematon has a gift for them. Everyone gasps as Laura Hale steps into sight, alive and well. The pack has a huge, raucous dinner that night to welcome Laura back and Jackson into the Hale family.

A few days later, Jordan comes out to see Stiles. He meets Laura, and their reaction to each other is amazement. It turns out that Jordan and Laura are mates. Stiles just reacts by groaning: "Awww shit." Derek is secretly glad because now Jordan isn't competition for Stiles attention anymore. There are some future uncomfortable moments between Lara, Jordan, and Stiles. However, they are kind of funny uncomfortable like "Hey, I had my mouth on every inch of your mates body".

Everyone starts deciding on their jobs. These are their future occupations: 

Peter: Architect and builder for the pack house renovations. He finds a construction company on the island made up of magic users, so the pack house could be finished quickly. He might open up an office and use them as his builders.

Cora: When she finds out about Stiles' powers, she has Derek ship in a lot of fruit trees and vines. She can have Peter build her some greenhouses for out of season items. Stiles can stimulate production on the plants, so out of season fruit from the greenhouses. Cora will start baking pies and other fruit based deserts for the island's restaurants. Maybe she can eventually open a bakery one day.

Isaac: Learns how to weave his own cloth, and soon starts a business selling scarves, hats, and gloves that he makes.

Jackson: Manages Hale Pack finances. He opens an office in town doing financial consulting for island residents.

Danny: Manages the island website and technology, plus opens an online supernatural consultancy. 

Kira: Opens a shop in town to sell Stiles' furniture.

Malia: Decides to assist Cora. 

Laura: Assists Cora, and works part time at the Police Department. 

Derek: Kept busy with the duties of being the Alpha, which comes along with a position on the Island Council. To relax he often enjoys helping Stiles make furniture. 

As everyone goes about deciding on their jobs/careers, the purchase of the Bed and Breakfast is finalized, and the Hale Pack become official residents of the island. The town throws a big party for them, and the pack becomes very well liked and popular. Stiles thinks Peter becomes too popular with a certain segment of the population: single female witches. Stiles just knows that this is going to get ugly with Peter getting turned into a pig or something. Derek is also very popular with the single folks on the island, but is just very polite in turn. Stiles and Derek are together a lot. Both are on the Island Council, plus Derek likes to help Stiles out in his workshop. Stiles ends up making a lot of the furniture that the pack house needs. 

One day Stiles tells Derek that he'll be away for a few days, and when Derek asks why, Stiles gets embarrassed. He admits that due to his special "affinity" to the island's animal inhabitants, a couple times of the year he will go into "rut" or "heat". Derek is surprised and aroused both, and asks how he'll get through it. Stiles just responds that he'll rent a tourist cabin for a couple of days and isolate himself. Derek responds that it must be difficult now that Jordan is with Laura. Stiles responds that Jordan doesn't know about this. He's never told anyone about it. Derek's chest puffs up a bit with pride that Stiles chose him to confide in. Derek pleads with Stiles to allow him to help him through it. He can smell Stiles arousal, but Stiles also is uncertain. He tells Derek that he never knows if it'll be a rut or a heat until it hits. So he doesn't know if he'll feel the need to fuck or be fucked until it begins. Derek tells Stiles that it's okay, that he's versatile. Stiles arousal shoots through the roof. Derek ends up spending two days with Stiles in that cabin. He later tells Jackson that it was the two best days of his life. 

Stiles and Derek come out of those two days a couple. The Pack House is finished, and the pack moves in. Derek spends most nights at Stiles, but a few nights a week are spent at the pack house. As time goes on, the Nematon sees some Hale Pack mating ceremonies: Laura and Jordan, Cora and Isaac, Kira and Malia, Jackson and Danny, and Stiles and Derek. Peter is always too busy dating to get mated. Derek permanently moves in with Stiles after their mating. Laura and Jordan have two children. Cora and Isaac also have two. Kira and Malia adopt a child whose parents were killed by hunters, as Jackson and Danny do with two other orphaned children. The Nematon gifts 4 children to Stiles and Derek (at different times of course!) and Stiles carries them due to his magic. Derek as a father is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> This story idea came up years ago when there was a period where I kept coming across stories where Stiles followed Derek somewhere and found a new home. I wanted to read one where it was the opposite: where Derek followed Stiles. I only ever came across one. It was a brilliant story where Derek ended up visiting Stiles in Baltimore, I believe, where they found their happily ever after. Unfortunately I believe it has been deleted because I can't find it anymore.
> 
> I also originally gave Derek an original character boyfriend in this. I didn't want it to be too easy for him to get together with Stiles later in the story. I also wanted to give Stiles some freak out time where he realized that Derek wasn't straight, and disappointment/jealousy that Derek was with some other guy. I even considered maybe making that person Danny, but didn't want that character being hurt when Derek inevitably ends up with Stiles.
> 
> If anyone decides to write this, they can of course do whatever they like, but that's one of the ideas not in this synopsis but in my head originally.


End file.
